


Practicing

by knockoutmouse



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Light restraint, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Bare Pimp Project, after J Roc cuts the scene from his porn film that Cory and Trevor were supposed to participate in. They disappear for the rest of the episode. Here's what they get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I'm sorry if it sucks, I guess? I was surprised this pairing didn't exist yet (at least not that I could find anywhere), so I kinda figured I had to write it.

_“Why don't y'all go home and do some practicing yourselves?”_

The words still echoed in Trevor's head. 

Getting cockblocked by J Roc had been bad enough. The walk back to their trailer had been worse. Trevor had hurried, keeping ahead of Cory. Mostly he did this out of a sense of shame that he suspected was mutual—if they both had to walk through Sunnyvale, faces flushed, clothes disheveled, and, speaking for himself at least, his own erection bulging visibly against his pants—well, they didn't have to do it side by side. That might make people start to think things. About the two of them. Together. And they weren't gay. Not that he even knew anything about being gay, or what that involved. Ricky and Julian did maybe, the way acted sometimes, but not him. Hell, that was the other reason he'd put some distance between them. It wasn't like he wanted to be hanging around too close to another dude when they were both hard. That'd be awkward. 

Not like when you were banging two girls, separately, in the same room. That was okay, because there were girls, and you just ignored each other. Or one girl at the same time, as long as you just paid attention to the girl, mostly. Except maybe for just a little bit when you couldn't help noticing that there's a third person there. But it totally wasn't gay as long as you didn't touch the other dude's junk, or like stare at it or whatever, or accidentally zone out a little watching Cory instead of the girl which totally wasn't Trevor's fault because Cory was getting way too into what the girl was doing to him, all loud and shit, distracting him from the chick they were banging. Or basically even like watching a porno together, that wasn't weird either because you were watching the girls on the tape, not each other. You just sort of tuned out the other person's presence. But when you both knew you wanted to fuck, and there weren't any girls around, real life or otherwise, that shit was just uncomfortable. 

Once he was standing in his own living room, Trevor had a merciful, if delusional, moment where he could believe that he was alone, safe from the prying eyes of the trailer park, and could go jerk off in the privacy of his own room. That belief lasted for approximately five seconds before the door banged open and Cory stormed in, slamming it shut behind him. 

“Damn, dude, that shit's ridiculous! J Roc totally played us, man.”

“Yeah, man, I know.”

Cory let himself fall back heavily onto the sofa and immediately began rolling a joint. “Shit, we totally could've made it with those ladies without any help from him, you know, dude?”

“Uh-huh.” Trevor sank down onto the opposite end of the sofa, nodding absently as Cory kept talking shit about J Roc. He sure as hell couldn't go to his room _now_. Cory would know exactly what he was up to. Even if he would probably go and do the same thing in his room. Then they'd both be silently jerking off in their rooms, separately, and trying to pretend they both didn't know the other knew and that they both knew that too—no. It was just a little too much, and his thought process was spiraling into a circle of bleak repetition. Bleak, horny repetition. 

Maybe Cory had the right idea, smoking some dope. That'd help clear up his thoughts on all this. Or at least take the edge off, so he'd forget about it. 

“Drink?” Trevor suggested.

“Sure, dude, I'm down with that.”

So Trevor poured out a couple shots of whiskey from the bottle that he—or Cory?—had never bothered putting away from the coffee table. 

After a few hits from the joint and a couple sips of whiskey, Trevor started to feel a little better. Less tense. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the sofa, letting his mind wander. It wandered straight back to those three girls of J Roc's, in their short dresses stretched tight over their tits. The tall blonde, she'd been the one he'd wanted, yeah, the way she'd looked at him, practically begging him to give it to her, breasts swelling against his chest every time he thrust into her, those breathy, exaggerated moans—wait, what? The sound was definitely real.

Trevor looked up to find a porno playing on the TV and Cory standing by the VCR, darting a quick questioning look back at him. 

“You cool, dude? I figured maybe, you know, you wanna—”

It wasn't like they'd never watched porn together before and gotten off to it sitting next to each other, in the dark, but he'd never had to _think_ about it before.

“I—yeah, cool, sure.” Trevor shrugged. “What tape is this?”

“Dunno, man, J Roc gave it to us a while back, remember?”

Trevor didn't remember, but what concerned him more at the moment was that it was the middle of the day now, and even with the lights out and the blinds drawn, there was no darkness to tastefully impose a soft filter over their naked hard-ons. 

Whatever, whatever, don't overthink it. Just don't look. Watch the girls on the TV.

By the time his train of thought had reached this stop, Cory had already rejoined him on the sofa. Unashamedly, he undid his belt and fly and, with a quick movement that Trevor definitely absolutely wasn't looking at but couldn't help just barely seeing from the corner of his eye, took out his dick and began to stroke it.

After a moment, Trevor realized that he hadn't started yet himself, and it would _definitely_ be weird if it was just one of them sitting there jerking it. He slid down his own pants and took his cock in his hand. He felt funny, a little confused—on the one hand, really turned on from the witch ho's, but on the other hand, self-conscious, a hot-cold tingling sensation all down his back, sort of like the nervous feeling he got right before he went on a job for Julian, but not quite.

The woman in the video knelt, giving a blowjob to the man standing above her, moaning around his enormous penis. Inexplicably, Trevor found himself wondering how she managed to fit all that in her mouth. No, no, knock that shit off, he admonished himself. You're just supposed to watch the chick and get off to it pretending she's doing it to you, not think about the other dude's dick.

To his right, Cory shifted on the sofa, sprawling out further into his space. Trevor meant to give him a reproachful glance. He hadn't meant at all to take note of the tendons straining in his muscular forearm or the way he was biting his lower lip as he tilted his head back against the sofa cushion—

Back to the TV. Right now. Now there was a second man. Okay, cool, the two dudes were gonna rail this chick together, all right. Been there. 

Wrong, Trevor realized, as the second man moved behind the first while the woman was still going at it with the blowjob. Now the second guy was giving it to the first guy up the ass, without any real lead in. And the first guy was way into it. Which was maybe a little hot, a small voice in the back of his mind piped up. But still—was he just supposed to sit here and watch this with no comment? Then Cory would think he was into gay porn, maybe. Which he totally wasn't. 

“Dude, what the hell?” he managed to ask. 

“Huh?” Cory didn't look up, the motion of his hand slowing but not ceasing.

“What is this? Why are there, like, two guys there?”

“Dude, relax, it's two guys and a girl, we done that before, you know?”

“Not like that, we haven't!”

“All right, all right, you don't like it, fast forward then. It's a, thing, you know, dude, like, a compilation. Should be more shit besides this one.”

Trevor searched for the remote. “Dude, I can't find it!”

“Can't find what?”

“The remote!”

Cory shrugged and went back to masturbating indifferently while Trevor rummaged through the items littering the surface of the coffee table. Weed, empty beer bottles, rolling papers, a couple of ashtrays, video game controllers, opened mail, but no remote.

“Yeah,” said the man on the TV. “Yeah, you like that when I fuck you? You want me to fuck your ass some more?”

Trevor was blushing, he knew he had to be. Sure, he knew he got off on it when the girls he'd slept with talked to him like that, but it was totally fucked to have the same reaction from a guy. Wasn't it? Now he wasn't sure. Well, he _had been_ pretty sure, but now he wasn't. What he was sure of was that he needed, really desperately _needed_ to find the remote. There it was, finally, wedged between the arm of the sofa and his cushion. He shifted over to his right and freed the remote from the sofa, fast forwarding the video to the beginning of the next segment. 

Now he realized the two of them were sitting uncomfortably close together. Almost touching. Granted, it wasn't a large sofa. But still. He didn't want it looking like he was creeping up on his roommate, all ready to jump on his dick. Either way, Cory didn't seem to notice. But he'd probably notice if Trevor moved away. Then it would get weird. Okay. Just pretend like everything was normal. Watch the next video. Three women and—oh no. A motorcycle. No. Oh no. 

“Is this J Roc's Russian video?” he demanded.

Cory sighed. “Dude, are you ever gonna be happy? It's like you got something against every—oh, shit, yeah, dude, it totally is.”

“Hey, c'mon, man, I can't get off to Ricky and Bubbles, for real.”

As if on cue, Ricky sauntered onto the screen.

“Nah, man, it's just like—it's not like it's gay or anything, I mean we were _there_ when they did it, remember?” Cory protested. Then, deflated, “Oh.” 

Trevor looked back at the screen. There was Ricky in his track pants, dick out and flaccid, a look of dismay on his face. 

“Yeah, dude, I think you're right.”

Trevor fast forwarded again through the end of that video. The next one looked really vintage, video really poor quality like a copy of a copy of a tape that'd been a bootleg to begin with. Some kind of S&M dungeon, techno club music playing. All right, he could deal with something a little kinky. A man strapped to a table. Tolerable. Bring on the dominatrix. Zoom to the doorway, enter a second man in leather gear.

“What the fuck, man?” said Trevor. “You sure you didn't get this tape off of Lahey instead of J Roc?”

“Dude, I dunno, I dunno what happened, it started off okay—” Cory shrugged helplessly. 

“We are so skipping this one,” said Trevor. “I'll give it one more shot, man, but this next one's more of the same, and I'm out,” he warned him.

“Dude, just—just put it back to the beginning, that one wasn't so bad.”

“No way.”

“All right, whatever you want.”

He fast forwarded the tape to the next scene. This one was a couple of girls in lingerie, pretty tame, snuggling up to each other on a bed, slow kissing. 

“All right, this is more like it.”

“Yeah, good call!” Cory put up his hand for a high five.

“Dude.” Trevor shook his head. “Not now.”

“Huh? Oh, right, right.”

Now Trevor could concentrate on getting off and doing it quick so he could get out of here, escape from the awkward mess this situation had deteriorated into.

Only it wasn't working for him, now. Sure, he was still hard, but all the starting and stopping, and believing he'd been going to do it with a girl for real, and all this thinking too much, it just wasn't doing anything for him. Mildly pleasant, sure, but not much more. Maybe if he did it long enough, or hard enough—no, it might be a little weird if he got way _too_ into it. The girls on the video were topless now, one giggling, the other all breathy as they fondled and kissed each other's breasts. Now that he'd had time to think about it, Trevor realized he was almost a little disappointed he'd gotten his way about changing the video and skipping the first segment. He had to admit he was maybe just the tiniest bit curious to see how it played out. Just because he'd never seen that kind of thing before. And also, echoed that even fainter thought that he kept trying to push out of his head, it was _maybe_ just a little bit hot. The way that guy had been so into it, and the things the second guy had been saying—

His thoughts were interrupted by Cory speaking.

“Hey, so, um, dude, do you wanna, like, and I mean it's, like, totally cool if you don't, no big deal, but I was thinking, like, you wanna, you know, help each other out, kinda?” He had let go of his dick and was staring in feigned nonchalance at the TV screen while he spoke, but gave himself away with an occasional half panicked glance over to the side toward Trevor.

“What, you mean, like—like—?” Trevor could only finish the sentence by making a handjob gesture.

“No! Well, I mean, like, yeah, only it's just, okay, dude, hear me out, it totally isn't anything gay, right? It's just like, you know, when you're in jail, right, it isn't gay to do stuff with other guys cause there's no ladies. Cause it's like you basically _have_ to, right? It's just something you do in that situation, you know, like to help each other out.”

“Oh,” said Trevor, and then, in agreement. “ _Oh_. I got you.” If he thought about it that way, it totally made sense. There weren't any girls, so he and Cory had to get each other off. _That_ was fine. Of course he was definitely into that idea as long as it wasn't actually gay. 

Cory nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Trevor agreed. “Okay.” And besides, he reasoned to himself, even if it was two guys jerking each other off, it was while they were watching ladies, and that was totally straight. Now it all made sense.

“So—um—do you wanna—” Cory began. “No, okay, here, let me—”

Trevor closed his eyes, waiting, anticipating. He was afraid for a second that it'd feel bad in some way, but now that the idea has entered his mind, he realized that mostly, he just really, really wanted Cory to touch his dick. And when, a second later, he did, it didn't hurt or make him jump or anything bad. Just gave him that almost dizzy, almost high feeling of first time contact as he felt Cory's hand wrap around him. 

His first thought was that their skin felt too dry together. Cory rubbed his thumb over the tip of Trevor's cock until it released a few drops of clear fluid which he used to wet his palm, and then, slowly, began to stroke him. That was better, much better. 

Trevor realized after a moment that he wasn't reciprocating. Yet. He reached over and, tentatively, took hold of Cory's dick. He'd never touched another man like this before. His skin was softer, more delicate there, than what he'd expected. Trevor allowed himself a glance down. To his relief, it was about average size—that is, what he _imagined_ was average size. Not that he went around looking at other guys' dicks. About as big as his own. Although it didn't make much difference to him anyway—it's not like they were going to go any further than this, right?

Despite the mutual handjobs, Cory still seemed pretty zoned out, focused again on the porn video. Trevor didn't care about the porn anymore. He cupped his hand to his mouth, wetting his palm with saliva, then took Cory's dick in his hand again and gave a few light strokes, experimentally. 

Cory's breathing hitched for a second, not quite a gasp but not quite _not_ , either. Trevor kept going, increasing his pace a little. 

“Mmm. Yeah. Oh, fuck,” whispered Cory, his own speed becoming erratic as Trevor continued. “Oh my God, dude, fuck, yeah, come on.” His eyes were still glued blankly to the TV, the encouragements appeared to be automatic and mindless, but even so, Trevor realized that he was becoming really, really turned on by Cory's reactions. He needed to hear more of it, needed to make him pay attention—well, fuck it, he decided. In for a penny, in for a pound, right?

“Do you want—” Trevor began, then, “I mean, can I—?”

“Huh?”

Trevor's hand closed over Cory's wrist and lifted his hand away. He slid down from the sofa to kneel on the floor, looking up, asking the question wordlessly. 

“Ohh...dude...” said Cory in realization, and obligingly moved his knees apart. Trevor felt another instant of panic. He'd never done this before, but from a lot of the pornos he'd watched, it didn't look that difficult. He hoped. 

Trevor moved closer to Cory, leaned forward, and took the head of his cock into his mouth. A faint taste of sweat, salt, but overall tolerable. 

Cory gave a soft moan and closed his eyes, leaning back into the sofa cushions.

Trevor took him in further, as much as he could until he met too much resistance at the back of his throat, and then began to move up and down, slowly. After a minute, he moved back, looked up coyly. “Do you like this?”

“Ohh dude, just—just keep doing that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, go on, please, don't stop.”

Trevor pretended to consider. “Well...okay. But I want to hear how much you like it.”

Cory nodded in fervent agreement. “Yeah, dude, anything, anything, just _please_ —” He breathed in sharply as Trevor took his cock back into his mouth.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, I like that.” 

Trevor made another attempt to take him in deeper, stayed down longer, tried to become used to the muscles of his throat moving around his cock. 

Cory arched back against the sofa. “Fuck, yeah, that's good, like that.” He gave a slight thrust upward. 

Trevor was even harder now than he had been earlier when he thought he'd been about to make it with one of J Roc's witch ho's. He wanted to get off, but he didn't want to stop this, either. Maybe Cory would do it to him when he was done—the thought of that was almost too good to be true. But maybe not—after all, as long as you didn't do anything back to the other person, it didn't really count as doing anything. Maybe he should just finish jerking off now. Maybe—

“You like it when I talk dirty to you?” Cory asked, interrupting his thoughts. His tone was half realization, half teasing. 

Trevor nodded, tried to make a sound of agreement that came out as more of a desperate whimper around him.

“Yeah? You like taking my cock?” he went on, and then, in sudden realization, “Oh, dude! Hang on. I got a better idea.” Cory was off the sofa and kneeling next to him so fast that Trevor barely had time to get out of the way. 

“What—what are you doing?” asked Trevor. “Was it, like, not good?”

“Dude, nah, I gotta show you this really cool thing Chantel showed me that one time, you know? Lie down,” he added.

“I thought you said you didn't do anything with her,” Trevor reminded him, but he complied.

“Yeah, well, so did you. And, like, besides, that was just in front of those camera dicks, you know? And it still basically counts as doing it with a girl, right?”

“I'm not sure—” Trevor began, but lost his train of thought as Cory pulled his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off. 

Cory licked his fingers and began to trace his fingertips over Trevor's asshole, circling, pressing in, gentle but insistent.

Trevor squirmed nervously. The idea of anything going into his ass worried him a little—he was afraid it would hurt. But so far it didn't, and he didn't think Cory would hurt him on purpose, not _really_ hurt him.

He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to relax, to concentrate on how it felt, instead of how he was afraid it might feel. And, he realized, actually it felt really good. Trevor was breathing hard. Now he really wished that Cory would return the favor and suck his cock. Even just for a little bit. But this was good too, he didn't want this to stop. Almost before he knew it, Cory's fingers were inside him, and it was definitely a new sensation, but it didn't hurt. 

Cory started to move, curling his fingers inside him, until he touched a spot that made Trevor cry out. Trevor felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. 

“Dude, isn't that cool?” asked Cory excitedly. “I totally never knew.”

“Do—do that again,” Trevor whispered. He realized vaguely through the haze that had overtaken most of his rational brain function that this meant that Chantel had done this to Cory, which, when he thought about it, was kinda hot...no wonder he'd been so obnoxiously loud that night. Trevor wanted to do that to him, to make him cry out and beg for it, but at the moment, he didn't exactly have the upper hand here. 

Trevor felt even more acute embarrassment as he became aware that he'd been thrusting his hips to deepen the touch against his prostate, failing to suppress his own desperate whimpering—all while writhing on the living room floor as his roommate fingered his ass. Definitely nothing like the way he'd expected today to play out. Well, fuck it, he decided. Why not go all the way at this point?

“I want—” he gasped out, “want you to—” He broke off, still too new to this to be able to finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. They knew each other well enough for Cory to understand what he wanted. 

“You sure, dude?”

“Yeah, I'm sure, c'mon already, okay?”

Cory eased his fingers out of him, positioned himself over Trevor, and entered him. For a moment, he was still. Trevor couldn't stop himself shuddering, feeling himself twitching around Cory's cock filling him. He felt like maybe he could almost get off just from that, if there was just a little motion. 

Trevor began to rock his hips, trying to get more pressure against _that_ spot. 

“Dude. It might be, like, a little easier if you let me do that,” said Cory, then smirked. “But, if you want it that bad—”

Trevor felt himself blushing again. “Well, then do something already, would you?”

Cory obliged, tilting Trevor's hips back further, first just rocking against him, then beginning to thrust. Trevor moved under him, making minor adjustments to their angle until he got what he wanted. 

“Oh my God, dude.”

“Right there?” 

“Yeah, there, right there, don't stop.” He was so hard he almost couldn't stand it, and watching Cory driving into him with a kind of graceful aggression, eyes closed, giving the occasional half-suppressed moan—Trevor couldn't take it anymore. He reached down to take hold of his cock, but Cory stopped him, caught him by the wrist and pinned his arms by his sides. 

“Did I say you could do that?”

Trevor gave another whimper and struggled against him, but not very hard. To begin with, there wasn't much point—no question which of them was stronger. That, and he didn't _really_ want to get away. To tell the truth, it was turning him on even more to be held down like this, wanting so bad to get off but having it taken out of his control—

“Ask me for it,” Cory panted, slowing his pace, making maddeningly shallow thrusts into him. “Tell me what you want.”

Trevor struggled harder, trying to force Cory's dick deeper inside him, but he lacked the leverage to do more than writhe ineffectually, thrusting against nothing. He gave a groan of frustration.

“Come on, fuck me, please.”

Cory slid into him all the way, deep but slow. “That what you want?”

Trevor shook his head. “Yes—no—c'mon, man, don't tease me, I want—I want—” He was embarrassed, but he didn't know why he was embarrassed. He shouldn't be. And suddenly, he was angry, not in a really _real_ way but angry in this game they'd fallen into. “God damn it, Cory,” he snarled, feeling his face reddening, aware of the strain in his own voice, “I want to come, I want you to fuck me, fuck my ass, I swear I'll kill you if you stop,” he went on, the words spilling out in a way that bypassed whatever inhibiting factor normally kept them in check, he knew he was babbling now. “Touch my cock, please, I want it, fuck me, make me come, please, please just let me come _please_.” His voice cracked on the last _please_ , going from a command to almost a sob as he begged. 

Cory released one of his wrists. Trevor immediately reached for his dick, but Cory pushed his hand away and took hold of it himself. Trevor cried out, thrashing on the floor under him—it was almost too much to bear, and a few steady strokes were all it took before he came. 

Distantly, he heard Cory's voice above him. “Oh my God, dude,” and then, drawn out, almost hissing, “Fuck!” and then he was coming too, inside him, fingers digging into his hip. 

After a moment, Cory slid out of him, carefully, and sat up, wiping the sweat from his face. “You good?” he asked.

Trevor nodded. “Good,” he agreed, then, after a moment of hesitation. “Dude. We should totally do that again sometime. Like, I mean, the next time we can't get any ladies,” he added. 

“Oh, dude, totally. Only next time's my turn, all right?”


End file.
